1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a device for fixing, tensioning or pulling an extendable traction element, in particular a cable.
2. Prior Art
Besides grouting heads, clamp heads and bollards, for end fixtures or intermediate fixtures of steel cables also so-called cable clamps are used. The necessary gripping force is produced by clamp jaws which are pressed against the cable with e.g. bolts, springs or wedges. This solution is suitable for relatively small forces where the cable elongation over the clamp length during the tension build-up is negligible. For the tensioning of thicker cables with elevated traction forces, however, the clamps known at present are less suitable, as they can damage the cable and harbour some uncertainties in the frictional force transmission.
The object of the present invention is to provide a device with which extensible traction elements can be tensioned, fastened and pulled without damage.